Kelpius
Kelpius was someone that Hamachi has some respect for. He founded the Fountain of Youth and had the Philosopher's Stone. Sadly, a battle ensued on top of his mountain and he was killed by Okami. He is buried in an unknown location. Personality Abilities Kelpius may not be good in marital arts but he is good in medicine. He had created the Fountain of Youth and Elixir of Life. Elixir of Life Appearance Background Kelpius was born 635 BSOS in an unknown location. Little is known about his background except that he studied medicine and practiced the occult. After the death of his parents: he went into seclusion and rarely walked out of his cave. Some point in the past: the Yokai Organization attacked Kelpius for the Fountain of Youth and the Philosopher's Stone. . The outcome of the battle is unknown: but it is suggested that he wounded their leader. Series Fountain of Youth Arc Kelpius first appeared after Hamachi woke up from fainting in the forest. He answered Hamachi's questions than he asked where his katana was. Kelpius said he was robbed and being gripped up a couple of times: he stayed calm and gave him another katana. He is not seen again until Hamachi needed to talk to him about the "It." But the second before Hamachi transported himself to the cave, the Yokai Organization grabbed a hold of him and started to attack him. Once in the cave: Hamachi over powered them and threw them out of the cave thus throwing them off the mountain. Kelpius than explained to Hamachi about how he found the mountain and learned medicine. But since Hamachi wasn't interested in the story, Kelpius said he would show him the fountain. The duo traveled from the mountain top to the below sea level. Hamachi walked over to it. He put his hands in it and before he could take a sip, Kelpius stopped him. He explained that it can do very bad things to his body. Than deciding a next move: the Yokai Organization arrives and with a new member. Just before Hamachi could even touch the member's face with his katana, Tsuchigumo; the new member, caught it in his bare hands, with out blood dripping down from it. Kelpius told Hamachi to go and Influence Kelpius was a real person who lived in the Wissahickon Valley Park. And lived in the Cave of Kelpius. He was a German Pietist, mystic, musician, and writer, interested in the occult, botany, and astronomy, came to believe with his followers in the "Society of the Woman in the Wilderness" that the end of the world would occur in 1694. When he died he was buried in an unknown grave within Pennsylvania. Trivia *Kelpius was inspired by the real Kelpius. *Kelpius being 635 years old references that the real Kelpius died at age 35. *This Kelpius also lives in a cave known as the 'Cave of Kelpius' or 'The Cave of the Mystic' *It's unknown how he is living for so long but it can be suggested that he possesses the legendary philosopher's stone. Though this is only speculation. *It's stated that Kelpius is extremely skilled with medicines and he can heal any injury. *Tanukimaru made a reference to the Harry Potter Series by calling Kelpius: Dumbledurf. This is a reference as Hogwarts' Headmaster was named Dumbledore and he was ancient in age (115 at death) and by calling him this, he is saying that Kelpius is too old for his age.